Lost Myth
by Midnightelf1
Summary: AUSet about 16 years after the events of Ayashi no Ceres. Aya and Toya have a daughter, Miku. Who one day at School meets a strange girl named Ari. In an atempt to get to know Ari an earthquke strikes and Ari saves Miku's life R&R no flames please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres because... well...because I don't  
  
Artemis: that was the worst disclaimer I've ever heard!!  
  
Midnight: hey, it's partly you're fault, you were the one who went on vacation!!  
  
Artemis: uh-huh, and that's why you didn't update in ages?  
  
Midnight: yep  
  
Artemis: ...  
  
A/N: anyways... this is my shiny new story ^_^ which most of it takes place in an alternative reality, the idea kinda came when I was busy working on my very own mythology. But anywho, enough chit-chat, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! Oh if you don't know the story of Ayashi No Ceres, you might not get it... ********************************************* Lost myth, Chapter 1: Ari  
  
Aya Mikage watched happily as her six-year-old daughter, Miku splashed around in the shallow waters of the ocean. Miku was almost the splitting image of Aya; she had the same rosy pink cheeks Aya had when she was young. Miku also had her father's sea green eyes, but Miku also reminded Aya of some one else, Ceres. The celestial being that had cause Aya's life to spin out of control when she was sixteen, Ceres wanted to destroy the Mikage family and take back her feathered robe so she could return to the heavens.  
  
It still hurt Aya sometimes to remember, She could only hope that Miku would not go through the same tragedy she had. Aya just wanted to have a normal life, for Miku to have a normal life.  
  
Miku then scrambled out of the water she had her arms spread out like an airplane as she ran to her father, Toya. Toya picked her up and spun her around, but he suddenly winced and carefully placed his daughter back down then slumped back down on the sand. Aya ran over to them.  
  
"Toya, what's wrong?" Aya asked, her voice choking.  
  
"It's nothing Aya, really," Toya said.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the city," Aya said, "come on Miku, we're going home now."  
  
"What's wrong with daddy?" Miku asked, "he is gonna get better, right?"  
  
"Yes, he will get better," Aya, said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MOM! I'm late, can you give me a ride to school?" Miku called from her bedroom.  
  
"You're going to have to walk today, I can't" Aya called.  
  
"DAD! Can you give me a ride?"  
  
"I have to get to the office early, sorry hun'," Toya called.  
  
"All right, I'll walk," Miku sighed, "see ya later!"  
  
Toya smiled and waved and then he staggered over to the kitchen table. Sweat poured down his face and he gasped for air.  
  
"Toya, please," Aya begged, "Please, stay home today."  
  
"I can't, it's Miku's 16th birthday, I don't want her to worry about me."  
  
Aya was quite, then she spoke, "Do you think we did the right thing in not telling her?"  
  
"Yes," Toya said, "to protect her."  
  
#############################  
  
Miku passed the bridge her parents said they'd met on; it was just the day before her mother's 16th birthday. It must have been so romantic, the two of them standing on opposite ends of the bridge and then their eyes met....  
  
Miku was lost in her train of thought and she all most walked into the middle of the street, but someone yanked her arm back. Miku turned around to face a girl about her age. Her dark wavy hair shaped her face and her emerald green eyes shown in the morning light.  
  
"Be more careful next time," The girl said and walked away.  
  
Miku ran after her, but she had disappeared in the crowd. The girl was about her age and they were wearing the same uniform, so they must go to the same school. Miku could always catch up with her later and thank her. Miku placed it in the back of her brain and continued to school.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
School  
  
Miku and a couple of her friends were crowded around Miku's desk looking at magazines and all the cute boys that were in them. Miku always enjoyed this; she liked having people surrounding her. It was sort of her way of knowing that everything was okay and would be the tomorrow.  
  
The teacher walked in, the class was in a riot but that wasn't unusual. The teacher quieted everyone down, like he did about everyday.  
  
"Miku, put that magazine away or I'll take it away," the teacher said without looking up from his lesson plan.  
  
"Damn" Miku mumbled so no one could hear. 'He always catch's me.' Miku stuffed the magazine back in her backpack and put her elbows on her desk, this would be a very boring day.  
  
"Class, I am pleased to say that we have a new student with us, this is Ari," the teacher said.  
  
The girl who had pulled Miku off the street stood in front of her. But her face looked different, this morning she looked so stern and wise, now she looked unsernt and shy. She sat down in a desk about three rows away from Miku and the lesson began.  
  
' I'll talk to her at lunch,' Miku thought.  
  
At lunch, everyone got into these little groups and ate lunch with their friends. Today Miku strayed away from her group to follow Ari. Ari was new and didn't have a group to blend into yet, so she took her lunch and walked up to the roof of the school. Miku climbed up after her, breathing hard.  
  
"Hey," Miku called out as they reached the top, Ari whirled around. Miku ran over to her.  
  
"Uh, hi," Ari said.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for this morning," Miku said smiling.  
  
"Uh, your well come, so why are you up here?" Ari asked.  
  
"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Miku responded.  
  
"I like high places," Ari said, "nothing special."  
  
Miku sat down, "well since we're both up here, why don't we eat lunch together?"  
  
"Okay," Ari said smiling and sat down.  
  
Their lunch was cut short because of a low rumbling; Miku ignored it at first but Ari stayed alert. Then a huge tremor hit. Miku and Ari were forced to stand up, they had no way to protect themselves, and they were on the roof. Miku could hear the people on the ground, screaming and running for cover. Miku turned to Ari, she wasn't screaming but she looked the most scared.  
  
The roof of the school started to crack and spilt in two, Ari and Miku where now on separate side of the building with almost three yards between them. Miku lost her footing and almost fell off the side of the building. Ari took a running start and jumped across the space between them. She stumbled a little but caught Miku's arm just in time.  
"It's ok," Air called, "I'll put you up."  
  
Miku shut her eyes, her fingers were slipping and before she knew it she was falling down toward the swimming pool. The world was going blurry, but Miku got a glance of Ari, who jumped down after her. Then Miku saw it, Ari had wings. She managed to catch Miku but they were still falling too fast. Miku shut her eyes again and they hit they water.  
  
Miku opened her eyes again and both of them were under water, Ari's wings were gone, perhaps she had only imagined it. It was Miku's turn to help someone, she grabbed Ari and pulled her out of the pool. Ari was still unconscious but she was breathing.  
  
"Call ambulance!" Miku shouted at one of the people who was still awed at their survival, they ran off to the phone.  
  
"What was that?" Miku breathed.  
  
####################################  
  
Midnight: AHHHH cliffhanger!!!!!  
  
Artemis: What is it with you and cliffhanger endings?  
  
Midnight: I don't know ^_~ but anyway read and review, no flames please!! Bye!! 


End file.
